1. Field
Embodiments relate to a test socket for semiconductor devices and a test device including the test socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus manufactured through general semiconductor production processes has to undergo various tests in order to check its reliability. Such tests generally include an electrical property test for checking the semiconductor apparatus with regard to the electrical characteristics and defects thereof.